Deadman 'Monocle' Layton
"What Do You Expect?! My Parents Consider Me A Mistake. ." Dearmad 'Monocle' Layton is a major character in' What Is, And What Isn't'', He was the illegitimate offspring of Claude Layton and Rosaline Chamber. Profile '''Appearance Monocle has messy brown hair and pitch black eyes, he is rather skinny and that is due to his eating-disorder. Monocle is never found without bags under his eyes due to his 'work', he wears a black long-sleeved shirt; with a tanktop under it. Along with plain black jogging pants and shoes, having his eye patched up also. This is because of a small fist-fight with Dimitri. Like Len, he has a small pony-tail, hanging out lazily. And lastly, he has white silk gloves and small scarf. 'Biography' Mostly focusing on his plans to take over London, Monocle Layton tends to a half-decent person in general. Although sugar-coating his ways to his beloved Loretta and daughter Harriet. He doesn't seem to have his head screwed on just right. Smart, but almost completely idiotic. He always tends getting himself almost killed or his family, although thinking isn't his best tastic. Building devices and machines are his best quality. Plot 'Early Life / What Is, And What Isn't' We take a dive into Monocle's past as we find out about Monocle's parents, his father was a professional businessman. Working under London's biggest company, Claude was tired of his normal life and decided to pay a prostitue to pleasure him for the night. Business is business, correct? This prositue happened to be Rosaline Chamber, an out-of-work Irish mechanic. After doing her business with Claude, she found out that she was pregnant a week after. Rosaline felt completely hopeless, having no contact with Claude, she luckily found him about four months after. Explaining her problem, Claude was shocked by the situation and backed up. Insisting that he had a wife and a daughter. After that incounter, Rosaline was left alone for the rest of the time she was pregnant. Having Monocle seven months later she named him something out of shame and regret, which was 'Dearmad'. Unable to take care of little Dearmad, she passed him over to his father at the age of five. Claude wasn't to happy about the situation, seeing how he had to explain this to his family now. Taking Monocle in resulted in a divorce, making Claude have a strong dislike for the child. Therefore, he was treated like a misfit from his father, during his childhood. Now, at the age of seventeen, Monocle had decided to approach his father about the situation causing a fight to break out and him to get kicked out of the house. Then, he met her, Emma Altava. Better known as Dark!Emmy Altava. First starting off as friends with benefits, she had a no-nonsense attiude towards Monocle's behaviour. He disgusted her at first, but, when Moncle really started to fall for her. She couldn't help but adore him, his love for her was obvious and she'd never had anybody swoon over her like that. She gave him a try, soon finding herself engaged to him, they became partners in crime. Nearly taking over London themselves, before Emma, herself. Went missing. Broken and screwed-over, Monocle spent the next ten years of his life in prison. When he was released, Monocle was much more realistic on certain matters, bringing us to the events of LaytonRoleplayLand 'Modern Times.' Returning to his plans to rule London, Monocle had come to notice he had a counterpart. Named Professor Hershel Layton, jealous of how sucessful he was, Monocle attempted scare the other off. Which of course didn't work, angry and desperate, Monocle kinapped an innocent young woman named Loretta. And kept her hostage and threaten to force ''relations. ''Terrified, she attempt to convince him to let her go, annoying him greatly. He almost does rape her, but instead he has an outburst and claims 'He's never done such a thing before'. Loretta does sooth him, soon enough, letting her free. They started visiting eachother since then, Images All Images drawn by ThatsGoosey~ New fem monocle or monica by mrmonoclelayton-d53lru6.jpg|2nd Verison Of Fem!Monocle Genderbend monocle by mrmonoclelayton-d4t933e.jpg|1st Verison Of Fem!Monocle Monocle on broadway by mrmonoclelayton-d51flfz.jpg|Moncole dressed as Fiyero from The Wicked Monocle on broadway 2 by mrmonoclelayton-d522gy5.jpg|Monocle Dressed as Bert, from Mary Poppins Some random drawing p by mrmonoclelayton-d52uq6v.png|Monocle Without His Eye Bandage Category:OCs Category:I-HAS-A-WIKI Headcannon Category:Protagonists